


Wanted

by ssocatherine



Category: SSO - Fandom, Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, SSO Wild West AU, Western Setting, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssocatherine/pseuds/ssocatherine
Summary: A really bad Justin Moorland X Catherine Candlehaven fic set in the old west that i refuse to edit or proof read





	1. Part 1

        Hot, sticky blood coated her hand like syrup on a waffle. Catherine held her side tightly, her clammy hand doings its best to apply pressure to gunshot wound. She groaned, spurring her horse on. Her horse galloped obediently beneath her, but to where, neither of them knew. No on was around to help them. The only person within miles had shot her just before she could shoot them dead. Still, they ran.

        Catherine could feel sweat on her brow, her vision growing blurry, black spots seeping in and taking over. Her feet and hands were numb and her grip on her side was weak. She could hardly feel her horse beneath her slow down as she slipped right out of the saddle, falling onto the hard earth beneath her with a thud. Catherine rolled onto her back, letting her arms rest at her sides. She no longer felt the pain the bullet had given her initially, now all she felt was something like floating, as if she wasn’t laying in the dust, her own blood pooling beneath her. It felt more like she was on a cloud, soaring away from the world she knew.

                                                                    -

        Her eyelids felt stiff as they peered open ever so slightly, but all she could see was bright white light. Her face was warm, she could now feel sunlight on it. Catherine tried to open her eyes again, squinting against the bright sunlight. Looking around, she could make out some basic shapes. She was in a bed, in  a big room with baby blue walls. The door was shut, and a few paintings decorated the wall across from the bed. Next to her, she could see a nightstand with a glass of water on it. Her lips were so dry. Slowly, she reached for it, wrapping her hand around the glass and lifting it toward herself before it slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor with a crash.

        The sharp sound hurt her ears and she flinched, sitting up ever so slightly. The door swung open, slamming against the wall loudly. Catherine jumped, looking at who was charging in so quickly. She reached for her gun which should be on the holster on her hip but found nothing but cotton nightgown.

        **“Your awake!”** A deep voice exclaimed. Looking up, she met eyes with the stranger.

No stranger at all.

        **“Justin? Justin Moorland?”** She croaked out, her own voice sounding alien to her. He rushed to her bedside, kneeling in the broken glass and grabbing the edge of the bed.

        **“Its me, in the flesh.”** He replied, smiling at her with those ever so big brown eyes. He didn’t look any different from the last time she saw him yet everything else was changed.

       **“What are you doing here? Where am I?”** Her voice trembled ever so slightly. She had always been her weakest around him.

        **“I came all the way from silver glade to find you. I followed tips, the only thing I didn’t count on was finding you laying out in the middle of nowhere, I thought you were dead. The doctors say you should be dead. They say they’ve never seen someone lose so much blood and still pull through.”** He explained, his words spilling over each other. **“I brought you here to Fir-fall. It’s a small village, I don’t think they know who you are here.”**

       **“I was shot?”** She returned, her memories flooding back to her. Avalon. He had followed her. He wouldn’t let her go. When he drew his gun she drew her own and though he fired first, his shaking hand gave away a killing shot and got her in the abdomen instead while hers landed between his eyes.

      **“Yes, -“** Justin started. **“And my horse?”** Catherine interrupted

        **“She is fine. She wouldn’t let me near you at first but I think she let up after she recognized me. I brought her here too, she is being stabled not far away.”** Justin explained, pointing out the window to a distant building with a corral next to it.

        **“Alright, go get her saddled. Ive got to get out of here.”** Catherine said, sitting up and wincing.

        Justin placed his hand on the small of her back, holding her up. **“They said you shouldn’t leave yet, its too early.”** He pleaded.

     **“You know just as well as I do that the law will find me. I can’t stay.”** They’re eyes met, both filled with an unspoken sadness, yet acceptance.

        **“Alright.”** Justin stood and walked out of the room for a moment, coming back with a basket that had her clothes in it. “ **They actually got most of the blood off of your shirt.”** He said with a bitter, almost angry voice and shutting the door hard behind him.

        She sighed as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She groaned, reaching the floor and standing, though she leaned heavily on the bed. Lifting the hem of the cotton nightgown over her head, she pulled it off slowly revealing her pale freckled skin. The bandage across her abdomen was fresh, and she wondered who had been so diligently looking after her wound. Reaching into the basket she pulled out of pale pink floral shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it slowly with her stiff fingers. Putting her pants on, well they were Justin’s, was another story. One leg at a time, she told herself, slowing pulling them up and onto her waist. As she fed the belt through the loops she counted to three before tightening it and buckling it into place. She bit her lip hard, wincing as it pressed directly on the wound. She sat on the bed to pull her leather boots on, tucking her pants into them. Last but not least, she placed her hat on her white blonde hair.

        Walking to the mirror on the left side of the room, her steps were slow and careful, afraid of losing her balance. Finally, she peered at her own reflection. Her skin was pale and she had bags under her eyes. One of them was faintly purple and yellow, bruised. She licked her lips and ruffled her hair before sitting on the bed to wait for Justin. After a few minutes, a gentle knock at the door alerted her to him and she walked over, opening it up.

        Together they walked, Catherine leaning on Justin for support, in silence out of the house and toward the quaint stables where Oatmeal stood tied, waiting patiently. At the sight of her owner, the dark bay mare nickered.

     **“Hi Oaty!”** Catherine said in a high pitched voice. Pushing herself off of Justin and toward the mare. She gently wrapped her arms around the horse who smelled her intently. **“I missed you too.”**

        After a few moments, Justin cleared his throat to remind her he was still there. She turned to look at him, the brim of her hat shading her eyes. **“I’m sorry.”** She said quietly, looking up at the taller boy. No, he was a man now. He had been for the last five years that they hadn’t seen each other.

        **“Me too.”** He said, his voice low.

Though it hurt, Catherine rose onto her tip toes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, her own lingering for a second, her breath warm on his face.

After a second she turned away, grabbing her saddle horn and putting a foot in the stirrup and groaning as she pulled herself up. With one more glance, she nodded at him and turned her horse around, trotting down the road, and away from where she really wanted to be.


	2. Part 2

     The open mouth of the cave loomed in the distance, welcoming her. The sun above beat down on Catherine and Oatmeal and the shade inside the rock cavern was so close. Gently, she pulled back on the reins and slowed her horse, finally stopping just outside. Carefully, she swung her leg over the saddle and dismounted, lowering herself slowly so she made almost no sound.

     Hesitantly, she picked up a rock and threw it into the cave, one hand wrapped tightly around her saddle horn so that if she had to get away quickly, she could easily grab onto the saddle and make a quick getaway. The rock bounced, echoing in the eerie silence. Nothing. No bears, no people, a perfect hiding spot.

     Turning her attention to her horse, she undid the cinch and carried the saddle into the cave, putting it down gently and then taking the mares bridle off and hanging it on a tree branch. Oatmeal snorted and trotted a few feet away, grazing contently in the dimming evening light. She was well trained to stay close to her owner.

     Returning to the cave, she gathered branches on the way and laid down the pile inside. Next she collected some stones and formed a circle, building a fire and digging her box of matches out of her saddle bag. Soon, she had a small fire warming the damp shelter.

     She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, untucking it from her pants and letting it fall from her shoulders, resting it on her saddle. Out of her saddle bag she pulled a small mirror, angling it so she could see the edge of the bandage that was wrapped around her abdomen and peeled it off, unwrapping the layers until there was nothing left. Just her own skin, and the bullet wound that marred it.        

     She grimaced at the sight of it, trying not to look at it to much. A holistic healer she had met a few days earlier had given her a salve the put on it before changing the bandages. She took the jar and uncapped it, sneering at the unpleasant scent. Gently, she rubbed the cream on her skin, wincing, before applying a fresh bandage and taking note that she only had a few more.

     Catherine’s body was still sore, she struggled to put on her own boots and mounting Oatmeal was no easy task. Saddling her was an even more difficult one, lifting her heavy saddle was painful. Lowering herself to the ground, she let out a groan and rested her head on her saddle, pulling her saddle bag off of it.

     Taking stock of her items, she placed them on the ground next to her. One map. Three bandages. Two boxes of bullets. One box of matches. One extra shirt. One silver necklace, wrapped in a purple handkerchief. Three cans of soup. One small pot. One fork, knife, and a spoon. At the bottom of er bag, she felt something alien, unfamiliar to her calloused fingers. She pulled it out, identifying it as a small paperback book. Little women, the title read. Confused, she flipped through the pages, a photograph falling into her lap.

     She picked it up, holding the edge in her fingers carefully. She squinted to make out the picture in the dim light, holding it up. It was a picture of her, sitting on a stool in a fine gown, her long white hair tied in a neat bun with a purple ribbon, though that was from memory because the picture was black and white. She remembered now, before she left Moorland and her life there, she had given it to him so he wouldn’t forget her. She flipped it over, reading the note on the back.

_I love you, and I will never forget our time together._

_\-       Catherine_

     She remembered writing that note to him, how sorry she felt that she had to leave him and how painful it was for the both of them. Before that, they had been so close. So close that even she heard the gossip between the townsfolk, whispers of her own marriage. Still, she had left before he could propose. Back then, they spent every day together weather it was riding, sorting the horses for his father or simply being in each others company.

      Catherine was so lost in thought she didn’t feel the tear falling down her cheek until it fell onto the picture, and then dripped onto the floor. Sighing, she tucked it back into the book and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. Her feelings hadn’t changed for him, but it could never happen. Holding the book against her chest, she could feel a sob making its way up her throat but she strangled it down, not allowing it to escape.

        But what choice did she have? After what she did in moorland, she couldn’t go back. It wasn’t an option. Even if she could go back, it was a three month trip on horseback. Three months ago, she had left Justin behind. Why now was she rethinking her decision? Shaking her head, she rolled over on her side and laid her saddle pad across her body and closed her eyes, praying that sleep would take over.

-

        No dreams that night. In fact, she woke up more exhausted the next morning then she had been when she went to sleep. Walking out of the cave she stretched, yawning and looking across the long plains stretches out before her. Orange clay rocks formed massive structures and mossy rocks dotted the landscape. A patch of grass here and there. Oatmeal was grazing from one, covered in rust colored dust.

        With a sharp whistle, the dark bay mare lifted her head and whinnied, cantering slowly toward the cave. Catherine the tack, Catherine quickly saddled her mare and Oatmeal lowed her head for the bridle, accepting the bit obediently. The fire was out and now she brought her saddle bag over, placing it over the saddle. The buckle was open and things fell out, landing at her feet. She grunted in frustration, picking them up and shoving them back in until all but remained was a battered copy of Little Women, a photograph sticking out of the top of it.

        It was opened to the dedication page, the faded words hardly legible. Under them however was fresh ink from a pen.

_Stay safe. Don’t forget, there is always a place for you in moorland, and in my heart._

_\-       Justin_

She ran her hand over the ink, closing the book and kissing the cover gently before

     Placing it back in her saddlebag. How could she go back? Did she want to go back? Did she really want Justin? These questions rattled her. But did she want to keep running? No. She was tired of running. She wanted to have a home. To be safe. Moorland had been her home. No more. Still, he said there was a place for her. Avalon was gone, his own people had long abandoned Jorvik. Yet, she wondered, everyone would remember what she had done.

        Catherine knew now, she had to follow it through. She had to go back. She had to finish what she started. Even if she no longer had a home there, she wanted to see the place she had lived her whole life up until five years ago one last time before she died which at this rate, seemed like it could be any day.

        **“What do ya say girl? Should we go back?”** She asked her horse, who merely looked to the horizon. Maybe as if to say she would go anywhere as long as she was with her owner. Using her arms to pull herself into the saddle, she pulled out her map.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later.

        Moorland. The town stood in the distance. Catherine stood above it, On a tall hill that loomed above it. She could see horses in the fields and people in the streets. People she knew. No, people she had known. It had been six months since she was shot by Avalon and she was almost back to normal. Some movement hurt but now she had healed and she no longer bandaged it.

       **“Well, it isn’t like we can turn back now, can we girl.”** She said quietly, pushing her heels into Oatmeal’s sides and trotting down, towards the place she promised never to return to.

        Riding through the streets, she could feel everyone’s eyes glued to her. Some wondering who she was, others wondering why she was back. She could hear whispers. **“Is that…?” “I think so…”** They said.

        Pulling the brim of her hat down to cover her face, she rode on, not daring to make eye contact with anyone. It wasn’t long before she arrived at the stables, pulling out a quarter. She dismounted Oatmeal and handed her to a stable boy, handing him the quarter. **“Unsaddle her, cool her down and put her to pasture.”** She said, nodding her chin at him.

        The Moorland home stood only a short walk from the stables, standing alone amongst the tall grass and trees. They owned the stables and the general store. The town was named after them, the original Moorland family settled this land. Straightening her shirt, she took her hat off and ran her gloved fingers through her hair. With a deep breath, she approached the house.

        With each step her body felt heavier, more terrified the closer she got. Soon, she was on the door step. Hesitantly, she picked up the heavy door knocker, shaped like a horse shoe, and banged it against the door twice. Knock Knock.

        Catherine could remember when she would enter without knocking, walking in as if it was she lived. Well, for sometime, it practically was. Now, she felt like a stranger. The door opened.

        In front of her stood a slightly aged Thomas Moorland, wearing the same modest jeans and button up shirt paired with a tan cap outfit he always wore. **“Catherine Candlehaven? Is that you?”** He asked. Tears sprung to her eyes and she knew if she said a word she would burst out crying so instead she nodded, only allowing a few tears to flow when he wrapped her in a tight hug, his arms strong and warm. He had always been like a father to her. Her own had died shortly after she was born.

-

        **“Where have you been all these years?”** He asked, handing her a cup of tea on a saucer. They sat in leather arm chairs across from each other in the parlor, the windows open and the sunlight poured in. Everything was so nostalgic. She looked up at the tall ceiling, taking in the beautiful painting of flowers that adorned it. Even the same huge oriental rug.

        **“I haven’t stayed much of anywhere honestly, I never found anywhere as nice as here.”** She said with a shy smile, taking a sip of lemon tea. **“I-“** Her words were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. As a figure walked into the room, both Catherine and Thomas stood to greet whoever it was. Justin.

        **“Catherine?”** He said, his voice full of surprise. **“What are you doing here?”** He looked from her to his father, who merely shrugged.

        **“Ill leave you two…to talk.”** He said, clearing his throat and leaving the room with his tea. Now they were alone, standing across the room from each other. Catherine put down the saucer and teacup, rubbing her hands on her pants, a nervous tick.

        **“What are you doing here?”** Justin said with an incredulous look.

        **“I thought you would be happy to see me.”** She replied, her voice tense.

        **“No! No I mean…I am happy to see you.”** He said, taking hurried steps in he direction until they were standing just feet apart, his hand reached out to her shoulder. He awkwardly took it away and ran it through his hair, clearly a war was being waged in his head. She could always see when he was struggling with himself. **“But why are you back?”**

        **“I am back for you.”** She said, almost talking through her teeth. **“I am back because of this.”** She said, pulling the book out of her back pocket, flipping it to his note. **“You wrote this.”**

        **“Whats going on here?”** Said a light, feminine voice. Both Catherine and Justin turned to see who was standing in the doorway. A beautiful blonde woman in a light purple day dress stood, her hands on her hips. Loretta. Catherine and her had never been fans of each other.

        Growing up, everyone knew Catherine and Justin were practically glued at the hip but Loretta tried everything to get between them.

        **“Oh, Loretta. Well you see we have a…a guest.”** Justin said, his voice stilted as she came to his side, kissing him on the cheek. Catherine stood stock still, her mouth agape.

        **“Oh my, is that- is that Catherine!? How good it is to see you!”** Loretta exclaimed, practically tackling Catherine in a kind hug that screamed fake.

        Catherine said nothing, just pushed herself away from her childhood enemy and looked to Justin, who had an expression that almost read as fear.

     **“I…should go.”** She said, clearing her throat and turning away. Justin grabbed her wrist, turning her back to him. **“No, um, you have been riding a while I’m sure.. We have extra rooms I will have Maya settle you in one.”** As if summoned, Maya came into the room. She was clearly a maid, dressed in a black dress paired with a crisp white apron. Suddenly the room felt all too crowded.

        **“Maya, please can you get Catherine settled in one of the guest rooms?”** The red headed maid nodded and smiled at her.

        **“Can I get your things Ma’am?”** She asked in a quiet, but forward voice.

        **“I don’t really have any things for you to get.”** Catherine replied with a nervous, awkward laugh. Behind her, she could hear Loretta giggle lightly. **“Lets get to that room.”** She said, following the maid down the hall toward the guest rooms.


	4. part 4

As the sun went down, Catherine stayed in the fine guest room. She sat on a window seat, leaning on the wall behind her. Maya had given her a change of clothes, lent so kindly to her by Loretta who had told the maid to insist that she change after a long day of riding. Even though it killed the toughened girl, her clothes were dirty and tattered. Though she refused the corset, she wore a cotton white day dress with sleeves that reached her elbow with lace trimming. The collar was ornate, with sheer lace crawling toward her clavicle.

Catherine sipped at her tea, watching as the sky turned dark orange with the setting sun. A gentle knock at the door caught her attention, and she turned to see Maya standing in the ajar doorway. **“Lady Catherine, Mr. Moorland sent me to invite you to the family dinner.”** She said, an inviting smile on her lips.

**“Please, just call me Catherine, I ain’t no lady.”** She said with a gruff sigh, putting her tea cup down on the night stand and following her down the hall toward the expansive dining room. Her anxiety made her body ache.

Once they reached the dining room, Maya exited through a side door into the kitchen, leaving her alone like a deer to the wolves. She announced herself by clearing her throat. Everyone stood from the table, looking at her. **“Glad you could join us, Catty.”** Thomas said, breaking the silence and pulling a chair out for her. She walked over quietly, hoping no one noticed she hadn’t bothered putting on shoes. She sat down, next to Thomas.

It was awkward, the four of them at the table. She could. Feel Loretta’s eyes on her, as Justin looked down at his lap, not making eye contact with anyone. After a few minutes, dinner was served. Just a modest meal of steak and potato’s, served with wine from the cellar. They ate in silence for the most part, until Loretta decided to speak up.

**“So, Catherine, do you think you will still be in town by the wedding date?”** She said with an eager smile, grabbing Justin’s shoulder excitedly.

Catherine coughed, choking on a bite of steak that was lodged in her throat from the surprise. **“The _what_?”** She said, her voice hurried and unprepared.

**“The wedding! Justin told you we are engaged, didn’t he?”** She said, smiling eagerly. **“We would _love_  if you would attend.”**

**“I-I think that…that is a lovely idea. I am full, thank you for dinner.”** She said quickly, standing up and walking out of the room quickly, before anyone could stop her. Once she was back in her room, she closed the door tightly and clicked the lock, collapsing onto the bed with a sharp gasp. She held her chest, gasping uncontrollably. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Squeezing her eyes closed, she held the pillow tightly, muffling her gasps and trying to regain control of herself.

-

From her sleep, a soft knock on the door woke her. Lifting her head, **“Hello?”** She asked.

**“Catherine, its me. Please let me in.”** Justin said from the other side of the door, his voice pleading with her. Groggy, she rose to her feet and unlocked the door, wiping her swollen red eyes. He opened it, and she sat down on the bed, looking at him.

**“I was going to tell you.”** He said. **“I was going to tell you when the time was right.”** He said, trying to plead with her.

Suddenly, her pathetic sadness was overtaken by anger and she stood. **“What about this?”** She said, picking the copy of Little Women off of the nightstand. **“You said right here that I would always have a place here. With you!”** She cried.

**“Keep your voice down.”** He said with a deep, low voice.

**“No, I won’t ‘keep my voice down.’ I am angry!”** She cried, standing up and going toe to toe with him.

**“Well how do you think _I_  felt? When you left after I saved your damn life? You left!”** He yelled, his hands curled into fists.

She couldn’t find anything to say. He was right. She was the one who left. **“I waited for you for six months. You never came. Loretta was there. She cared for me and things moved quickly.”** He said, exasperated. Catherine sat on the edge of the bed, burying her head in her hands. Justin sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

**“I would like you to come to the wedding next week, Catherine. You…you are my best friend.”** He said, getting up from the bed and leaving her. **“Goodnight.”** He closed the door behind himself. On the other side of the door, he leaned his weight on it and bit his trembling lip. He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his shoulders, walking across the house and to his room upstairs.


	5. part 5

As the week carried on, Catherine ate most of her meals in the guest room. Mr Moorland promised to pay for the finest care at the stable for Oatmeal and after all that horse had done for her, the least she deserved was a weeks rest before they left town. Unfortunately, this forced her to attend Justin and Loretta’s wedding.

She slept all night and into the afternoon. When she woke, she would put on the white day dress Loretta had lent her and go to the gardens and sit for awhile, people watching through the dark round sunglasses that thomas gave her. She borrowed one of the parisoles Loretta had on the coat rack, shading her fair skin under the hot Jorvik sun. After that, she might go back to her room and draw, or have a drink in the sitting room. Or, her favorite option, was to go to the fields outside the stable and watch Oatmeal let down and run with the other horses.

Now, she sat in the parlor, reading a novel and sipping on a tumbler of whiskey on the rocks. Her legs rested on the arm of the chair and she started to close her eyes, The book closing half way and her whiskey resting on her lap. The door slammed opening, startling her.

**“Catherine! There you are. I couldn’t find you anywhere.”** Loretta said, walking over to her and taking the book and the glass from her hands. **“Come, I would like you to attend my final dress fitting.”** She said, offering her gloved hand. Catherine took it, standing up and sliding on a pair of cowboy boots she had left at the base of the chair. She could see the other girl grimace at the muddy shoes and almost smiled herself.

**“Hurry now or I will be late to my appointment.”** Together they walked down the main road in town and into the fine dress shop that Loretta’s father owned. No wonder.

Catherine sat quietly, watching the beautiful girl in front of her slide into a fine white gown. It had puff sleeves and a lace collar, coming up her neck and elongating it. The skirt was large and decorated with lace appliques. The sleeves were gossamer, coming to points at her thin wrists. **“Isn’t it gorgeous, Catty? I just love the sleeves.”** Loretta said, turning in the mirror and looking at her divine self. **“Hand me the veil, won’t you?”** She said, holding out her hand.

Begrudgingly, Catherine picked up the huge tulle veil with a crown at the top. Even though she didn’t like it, Catherine could admit that she was a vision. Beautiful in every way. **“You look wonderful, Loretta.”** She said, quietly.

**“Oh Catty, I am so excited for this wedding. It is going to be so beautiful. I don’t know if Justin has his suit sorted yet…oh you don’t think you would be so kind as to ask him for me? I’d hate to seem like the nosey bride.** ” Loretta pleaded, clasping her hands in a begging motion.

**“Yeah alright…I will ask him for you.”** Catherine promised, her voice bitter. Once Loretta was pinned in all the right places, she changed back into her day dress and they left the store. Justin’s fiance explained she had some ‘errands’ to run and left Catherine to go home on her own. Walking down the street slowly, she thought over everything that had happened, and everything she was to face in the next few days.

Back at the house, it was even lonelier. Thomas was at the stable, taking stock of grain and writing supply orders. No one was home. Turning to the window and opening it. Climbing onto the sill, she sat and hung her feet outside. The window looked out to long grass fields, the mountains looking down at the town from a distance.

**“Be careful, you don’t wanna fall.”** The deep voice in her ear scared her and she nearly fell out, only saved by her skirt being grabbed. Reaching under her skirt she pulled her pistol out of her thigh holster, aiming it at her assailant. **“Woah! Catherine it’s just me, Justin!”** he yelled, letting go of her and standing with his arms up. With a deep release of breath she lowered the weapon, reholstering it with a huff.

**“Don’t scare me like that!”** She said, exasperated. **“Don’t scare you like that?”** He

returned, his eyes saying ‘what happened while you were gone?’ her own didn’t answer. They both stood looking at each other. They hadn’t talked since the first night she ate dinner and found out about the wedding.

**“Well, since your here I thought I would tell you that Loretta wanted to know if you had your suit ready for the wedding.”** Catherine said, her sweet voice hiding her bitter resentment.

**“Well I will let her know I do…Catherine…you know I can tell when your angry and I know you are.”** He said, crossing his arms.

**“What else am I supposed to be?”** She asked, **“I am attending the wedding of someone who i thought would be _my_ husband.”** She growled. Her hot anger was overtaken by cold tears, trickling down her face. **“Blast!”** She hissed, wiping them away quickly.

**“Do you honestly think I want to marry Loretta over you? Do you? What kind of man do you take me for? Of course I wanted…of course I want you! But I have promised her my hand in marriage and if anything, I am an honest man.”** He said firmly, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

They started at each other for a moment. Catherine staring into his warm amber brown eyes and he looking into her icey blues. Passion overtook them and their lips met in a crash, his hands moving to her back as he pressed into her and her into him. Her hands tangled in his black hair, then resting on his shoulders, holding on as if she never wanted to let him go, but alas, she had to. They parted, looking at each other tempestuously. Before it could happen again, Catherine turned away, rushing down the hall toward her room and shutting the door behind her. Oh what a mess they were making.


	6. part 6

The day of the wedding came quickly, not giving anyone any time for preparation. Soon the moorland house was almost unrecognizable, covered in white and red roses shipped in from far away lands. A birch archway was erected in the middle of the main lobby of the house and enough chairs for the whole town were positioned to watch the ceremony. Extra cooks had even been hired, familiarizing themselves with the kitchen and already preparing to feast for later. They would have roast lamb and pork, duck and beef; and of course every side dish practically known to man. Nothing was too good for Loretta.

She was in town, picking up her dress and getting her hair and makeup done for the big day. Catherine woke to find Maya hanging a dress on the back of the door. Upon inspection she discovered a note.

_I felt that the girl who is practically Justin’s best man should be the best dressed! (besides me of course)_

_With love, Loretta_

The dress was beautiful. The soft silk fabric was dyed a light pink like a muted rose. Maya helped her with the corset even though it burned against her previously wounded side, the sensitive somewhat new skin irritated beneath the tight boning. The wedding was just a few hours away. On, the dress was even more wonderful. It exposed her shoulders with a wide neck, scooping down into a v shape in the middle of her chest. The collar was lined with fine lace, as was the cuffs of the sleeves that stopped at her elbows. With the dress came small white lace gloves, a matching fan and a string of pearls.

She felt alien in the gown, and walked awkwardly at first but soon grew used it. Walking down the familiar wooden halls, she was silent in her bare feet. Peaking into the sitting room, she could see Loretta. Her fine white dress now fit her perfectly and she was stunning.

Shutting the door again, she snuck up the stairs and down the hallway, finally finding Thomas in the library. **“Oh, Catty, there you are.”** He said with his warm smile. **“You look wonderful. You have always been one of the most beautiful girls in Jorvik to me.”** He hugged her and she hugged him back. He could have been her father in law if she hadnt been so stupid.

**“Thank you Mr. Moorland.”** She said with a nod.

**“Now, my dear, the wedding should commence,”** he checked his watch **“about forty five minutes. How about you go speak with my son, give him some confidence and then come back here and we can walk down together.”** He said with a gentle wink. Catherine nodded, leaving the library and walking down the hall until she was outside Justin’s room.

Hesitantly, she rapped her knuckles against it. From the other side he told her to come in and turned to see who it was. Upon seeing her, his strong features melted. **“You look beautiful Catherine.”** he said, but he wasn’t really looking at her. With a cough he turned to the mirror and began to fasten his bow tie, his fingers fumbling with it. **“Here, let me.”** She insisted. He lifted his chin and she started to button it, her fingers gentle though calloused.

**“There, now your all ready.”** Looking down at her, he could see the watery, glazed over eyes she had. He put on his jacket, making sure the tails were straight. “ **You look wonderful.”**

**“Catty…”** He began. **“No, Justin. You should get down there.”** Her voice was stilted, tears threatening to ruin her soft makeup. The dark mascara on her eyelashes made her look so beautiful.

**“Please don’t cry.”** he begged, reaching for her hand. She took it away.

**“I’m not. Really. I…I’m your best friend. I want you to be happy.”** Catherine said, her voice wavering but her smile trying to reassure him. **“I want you to be so happy. Now go, I dont want you to be late to your own wedding.”** She said, ushering him out the door. With one more look, his own face expressing the sadness that filled her lungs, he left, shutting the door behind him.

Once alone, she collected herself. Pinning it back in a half up half down style, white and long, reaching the middle of her back. With no time to waste, she went downstairs to the main hall, finding her chair and sitting down. The ceremony was going to start soon, most of the guests had arrived and the preacher was standing under the archway.

Her seat was toward the front, just behind Mr. Moorland. Justin arrived shortly after, standing in his spot next to the preacher who would be carrying out the ceremony. As if time was sped up, soon the band was playing their violins and Loretta was walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her father. Justin smiled at her, looking at his feet nervously.

As the preacher started his sermon, announcing the bride and groom to all in attendance, Justin met Catherine’s eyes. It was clear they were both reflecting on what they had been through together, and the love that would never fade between them. She started to plan. After the wedding she would eat dinner with the new family and then she would go back to her room, change into the clothes she had come in and go. Where? She didn’t know. But somewhere far, where maybe she could even start over.

**“Do you Loretta, take Justin to be your lawfully wedded husband?”** The question broke Catherines thoughts. **“I do.”** Loretta replied.

**“And do you Justin, take Loretta to be your lawfully wedded wife?”** Catherine knew she couldn’t stay to hear the answer. As quietly as possible, she rose from her seat and shuffled to the outer edge of the room, pushing open the sitting room door to exit.

**“Oh stop it.”** Cried a voice. **“Everyone stop. I can’t do this!”** Cried Loretta, burying her face in her hands. A few people gasped. **“I can’t marry you Justin. You will be miserable with me and not her. I heard you two the other night. You don’t want to marry me so stop torturing yourself. The wedding is off.”** Loretta said bitterly. She took her veil off, shoving it in a guests hand and walking out of the room. Some people started to rise from their seats, unsure of what to do. They looked to each other for guidance but no one seemed to know either.

**“Everyone, please find a seat in the dining room. The family will be with you soon.”** Thomas Moorland said, breaking the silence. Soon everyone had left the room and shuffled into the dining room, finding their seats. All that was left was Catherine and Justin, staring at each other from across the room. Simultaneously, they rushed across the open space, filling the gap and meeting in the middle. His arms wrapped tightly around her and hers around him; breathing out as if they had been holding their breath for the last five years.


End file.
